


come out, come out where ever you are.

by OdinsMissingEye (Quasi_Omnia)



Series: Inspired by Vikings [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Heathens, History, Literature, Other, Vikings, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Omnia/pseuds/OdinsMissingEye
Summary: A Saxon warning of Vikings.





	come out, come out where ever you are.

You can’t hide forever little soldier,  
the heathens will find you sooner or later.  
So cease this game, because they are ‘It’,  
There isn’t a place for you to fit.  
They will not count to 100, let alone 10,  
Your time is up, its only a matter of when.

when fog greats you,  
when wooden dragons come crashing on your shore  
The heathen vikings will take more and more.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr.  
> main tumblr: Hello-Helianthus.tumblr.com  
> Vikings side tumblr: Odins-Missing-Eye.tumblr.com  
> Literature side tumblr: TheWagginTongue.tumblr.com  
>   
> this poem CAN be used in your fanfictions as long as in chapter notes you link to me and give credit!


End file.
